


stranger things

by regionals



Series: smut one-shots [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: josh doesn't know what it is about stranger things that makes tyler want toteasehim.





	stranger things

josh doesn't know what it is about stranger things that makes tyler want to _tease_ him. they're on the couch, on opposite ends, with their legs tangled together as they marathon the new season when josh feels a foot belonging to a certain _someone_ pressing against his thigh, rubbing back and forth. josh spares tyler a glance, and that's it. it's just a glance. he looks back to the tv, and adjusts his position a bit, trying to coax tyler into actually doing something other than tease him with his foot on his thigh.

tyler doesn't, of course. instead, he moves his foot higher up on josh's thigh, until it's on his hipbone, applying pressure with his big toe. josh looks down at tyler's feet, and sighs, because he's wearing his black socks, which are thin and somehow make his feet look cute as fuck, and josh sighs as soon as he sees them. he doesn't say anything or give tyler any attention, still.

josh sighs again when tyler's foot moves towards josh's left, and applies just a bit of pressure above the waistband of his boxers. at this, josh bats tyler's foot away, saying, "unless you're trying to get me to piss myself, knock it off," before turning the volume on the tv up a few notches.

"i'm trying to get you hard," tyler mumbles around his sweatshirt string, not even bothering to look at josh.

josh grunts, and mumbles, "fine," back to him. tyler's foot returns to his thigh about five minutes later, continuing its rubbing shenanigans. josh has sensitive thighs, and he curses them, because he knows it's only a matter of time before he gets hard, and tyler knows it too. of course tyler knows. josh would be surprised if he _didn't_ know.

josh exhales a little sharply when tyler brushes his toes against his balls, then along the mostly flaccid length of his cock, through his boxers. he has to admire how much control of his feet tyler has, given how light his touch was. tyler teases him for the rest of the episode, which means josh gets teased for a solid ten minutes. most of his teasing consists of gently running his foot across josh's cock, until it's hard and josh is getting squirmy, trying to resist the urge to verbally ask tyler to just do _something._

tyler makes eye contact with josh for five seconds, give or take, while the opening for the next episode is playing, and it's then that he actually applies a little pressure the next time he runs his foot along josh's cock. josh's head falls back onto the arm of the couch, because he knows that, now, tyler's not going to stop until he's made a mess of his boxers, and that trying to pay attention to the show is basically useless.

josh starts rolling his hips into the pressure of tyler's foot, and tyler responds, and they work up a rhythm. josh tells himself that it doesn't take him long to get _close_ only because he hasn't gotten off in a few weeks, and not because he's weird and thinks tyler's feet look cute in his black socks. he's lying to himself, of course, and he knows it, but he figures it's worth a shot.

"can't believe my _feet_ are getting you off," tyler says with a giggle after josh lets out a somewhat embarrassing, high pitched, moan. "like... out of everything we've tried, one of the things that gets you off--"

"i just like how they look in those socks today," josh grumbles before sticking his middle finger up at him, and before he uses his hand to press tyler's foot down a little harder, since he's closer than he was.

his orgasm isn't mind blowing or anything, but he still tenses up, and shakes a little bit, and he still ends up with his head in tyler's lap while tyler touches his hair and praises him.


End file.
